Shugo Chara Ai Edition
by Yue.40
Summary: Shugo Chara Oc.  Kukaixoc  Maybe if I continue it that is  Aiyuki moved to town and attend Seiyo.  She obtains a few Chara eggs.   I haven't read the story in a while,  I barely remember what it's about.
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo **

**Chara!**

**This is an old old OLD story I wrote a long time ago and never put on Fanfiction with my 1st account. I know the mistakes now that I've read like 2 million times. I have read the whole Shugo Chara manga. Though when I wrote this I only read a few volumes of it. But either way, ENJOY! Oh and Review if you want more. (I may give you more If I get enough reviews on it.)**

Original story by Peach-Pit

Fan fiction by Yue.40

Please refrain from copying my fan fiction. I will find you!

Aiyuki Gintsukiko

Age: 11

Grade: 6th grade

Birthday: December 21st

Hair color: Dark blue Long waist length

Eye color: Silver

Style: Lolita style

Family: Father, Yoji; Mother, passed away; little brother, Mahiro

Nicknames: Tsuki-moon, Yuki-snow, Ai-love, Gin-silver, Ko-little

Chapter 1- First encounter

I was getting dressed for my first day at my new school, Seiyo Middle school. I was so excited. I couldn't wait because it'll be my first time attending a Japanese Middle school. I was from Oregon, in America. I was born in California but raised in Oregon.

"Hurry up Ai! You're going to be late!" My father shouted from down the stairs.

"Coming dad!"

I grabbed my new black platform shoes, and my jacket for school. I had made a few frills to my school skirt and made a pocket for my shirt to carry a handkerchief. I ran down stairs and grabbed a bagel with some butter.

"I'll be going now dad!" I said to him as I put on my shoes.

"Be sure to…Have a great day, sweet heart." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. I wiped it off.

"Where is Hiro?"

"He's already left for school."

"What? Without me?"

"That's what you get for sleeping in late."

"Not my fault Danny Phantom came on 1:30 in the morning."

"Get to school, silly" He said to me.

I put on my jacket and took a nibble out of the bagel. I ran out the front door before dad could say something about my obsession with bagels and the cartoon Danny Phantom. (AN: Awesome show ) I stopped in my tracks when I saw a young boy walk pass my home. He had red hair and carried a skate board with him. He wore the same uniform as the school I went to so I guessed he attended Seiyo Middle also.

I was to afraid to just walk up to him and say hello, so I stayed on the DL (Down Low). I was almost to school, when I saw the red headed boy jump on his skate board and ride it the rest of the way there. He did a few impressive moves along with it.

"…Awesome." I said to myself. If my dad ever caught me riding a skate board, he'd ground me for a month. He always told me to be more lady like, like my mother. I wanted to do things my way though.

Once I arrived to the front gate, I noticed all of the students, and boy were there a lot of them. I walked to the entrance and went to the main office to ask them where am I to go. They should remember me, the sweet girl that transferred schools in the middle of Winter! I would probably stand out a lot. That's why I wore the trench coat today.

The nice lady at the front desk gave me a schedule and called my homeroom teacher over the intercom to come to the main office. My homeroom teacher was a very pretty female, with long black hair and beautiful green eyes. She was fluent in the Japanese culture too. She told me to call her Nigasaki-sensei.

She escorted me to the classroom right after the school bell rung for class to start. The teacher said to wait in the hall until she called me to come inside. She went into the noisy class room and they quickly quieted down. I took off my jacket and placed it neatly into my bag. Even though the class was still a bit rowdy, I could still hear Nigasaki-sensei's voice.

"Okay class. I have an announcement to make!" The class went silent again and let her continue.

"We have a new student in our class today. I want you to treat her with respect and teach her things that she doesn't know… Gintsukiko-san? Please come inside. Class, say hello to our new classmate, Aiyuki Gintsukiko!"

I quietly walked into the classroom and they started to woot at me. I was flushed with embarrassment. I stood in front of the class and waited for sensei's next order.

"Gintsukiko-san…please, tell us a little bit about yourself." She said to me.

"W-well…I'm from Oregon in America."

"What? Really?" I heard some people start to whisper.

"Me, my little brother, and my dad just recently moved here. I-um like to read books and watch TV." As the class ohh'd and ahh'd, I smiled and the squeals from the girls and boys startled me.

"Alright class. Lets not frighten our new friend. Thank you for sharing that with us, Gintsukiko-san. Please take your seat next to… Kairi-kun. Please raise your hand."

I saw a hand go up and I walked to the empty seat next to him. I turned to notice the young boy, Kairi. He had short black hair and he wore glasses so I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but they looked blue…a really light blue. I noticed He was staring into my gaze. I smiled my smile everyone likes me to smile.

I saw his eyes get widen and his face go red. He turned back around and stared at the board. I heard a voice call my name.

"Psst… hey. Ai-chan." I turned around to notice a familiar face. It was Nadeshiko-chan, from the ballet competition in England. (oh, did I forget to mention that?)

"Nadeshiko. You go to this school too? I had no idea…" I said to her, talking to the girl two seats behind me.

"well. Yeah. Hehe." She giggled her usual girly giggle.

"Class? Next week is Spirit week. Don't forget to support your school teams!" Sensei said.

I heard some whispers from the other side of the room with some boys all bunched up together. I have very good listening skills and I have 20/20 eye sight.

"Hey. Don't you think the new girl is the most different out of all of the class?" One boy said.

"Well, if you had to compare Amu-chan to Gintsukiko-san, Amu would probably win. I mean, look at her. She's freakin hot." another boy pointed in the direction of a girl that sat four seats across from me.

She had shoulder length pink hair and yellow golden eyes. Her hair was pinned up with a X styled barrette and she wore a completely different style, like gothic/punk rock. I liked it a lot. It was very interesting. Those Black Rose boots I've been dying to get ever since I saw them, she had them on. (Lucky girl) The boys continued their conversation.

"Yeah but look at Gintsukiko-san. She's so adorable. Look at her hair and tho-" He noticed I was staring directly at him and turned around. He still continued without looking at me.

"The thing is… she's probably the next Rima-chan." One of the boys said and pointed his thumb to the petite blonde girl sitting behind him. She rolls her eyes hearing the whole conversation.

"Ha! Maybe in looks, but in attitude I bet they are completely different! Rima-chan hardly smiles and looks cute, but when Gintsukiko-san smiles she looks-" He was cut off.

"Gorgeous!" I heard someone say as they came through the classroom door. It shocked me, as I turned around to see who the loud voice came from.

It was a small dark skinned boy. He had fire-like orange hair and black eyes. He ran over to me and glomped me. I blushed a dark red. Who was this boy? It wasn't in my character to get angry with people who make me so nervous. He turned to me and smiled, still hugging me.

"Hello, Ai-chan!"

"Uh…" Was that all I could say?

"I bet you're wondering who I am, right?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I'm Logan Yoshimura! My mom works with your dad. Remember me from the party?" I shake my head, answering no to his question.

"Aww, You don't remember me?" He frowns and sticks his bottom lip out.

"Ah…I apologize. But I was very tired at the party so, the many people my father introduced me to I forgot them all by now." Still blushing, I scratch the back of my head, laughing nervously.

"hahaha! Okaay, then lets be friends away way!" He pulled away from the hug and held out his hand.

"okay." I smile at him and handed him my delicate hand, and instead of shaking it, he kissed it. By this time I was really red. The school bell rung and it was time for our next period.

"Oh! Well this isn't my class. I just came to say hello. See you later Ai-chan." He said as he waved to me and ran out the classroom. I waved back to him.

"Bye Logan-kun." I giggled. He was an interesting one. Very much likeable.

I got up to head to my next class when I saw the girl named Amu, get up. I walked over to her desk and smiled.

"Hello. You are Amu, correct?" I asked politely.

"…Amu Hinamori. Yeah, that's me. What's up?" She stood up from her desk and we both walked to the door.

"nothing much. I just wanted to meet you. You seem very interesting. And I really like the way you dress."

"Thanks! I like the way you added the frills to the school uniform. It's super cute."

"Really? Thanks! My dad would never let me wear something like what you have on. He picks out my clothes. I don't want to hurt him by saying that I don't like what he picks out for me to wear…or eat…or watch…or say…! Sorry I'm just babbling on and on"

"no it's okay. I like it when others talk. Lets me know more about them."

"oh, okay then. Well, you can call me, Ai if you want to. Or Gin, Yuki, or Tsuki. Either one is fine with me." I said grinning in her direction.

"I'll call you Yuki-chan. That name's really cute. You can call me Amu if you like." She smiled at me. She had such a cute smile. I wanted to hug her!

"…-blushes- can I hug you?" I asked without noticing I had said it out loud.

"Huh? Uh, well. I don't mind, I guess."

"Yeeeeee!" I hugged her with all my might. She was so soft and cuddly!

"can't breath…"

"Sorry!" I quickly let go of her.

"It's alright. Ehehe. You're pretty soft Yuki-chan! Like a teddy bear!" We laughed on our way to our next class.

School had ended and I was just wondering around school when I found the field. It was huge! I saw soccer players on the field and I ran down the stairs to get a better look. Soccer was my absolutely favorite sport. That's the only boyish thing my dad lets me do. Watch soccer. Not play it.

The boys on the field kicked the ball back and fourth. I noticed a the red headed boy I saw this morning. He looked so cool.

"I wish I could play soccer, and do what I want." I sighed.

I sat on the bench near the bleachers. When I turned back to the field, I saw the red head looking straight at me. He really was good looking. His glowing green eye were definitely looking my way. I blushed a little and smiled at him, I waved my hand in a hello. He waved back smiling.

He had a lovely smile. I get up and walked to the opening of the field to get a better look. I wasn't really paying any attention.

"WATCH OUT, GIRL!" Someone shouted.

I turned around to notice a soccer ball heading straight to me! I was sure my face would get bruised and I'd never hear the end of it from dad. All of a sudden, the ball was blocked with one swift kick, away from my face. It was red head! He saved my face!

"Hey! Are you alright loli-chan?" he asked

"…I'm alright. My name is Aiyuki Gintsukiko."

"Oh, sorry. -pants- well, I'm Kukai Souma. You can call me Kukai if you want."

"-giggles- I am pleased to meet your acquaintance, Kukai-san." I blushed a little as I held out my hand. He took my hand to roughly shake it.

"Haha! Wow! That's one delicate grip you got there, Yuki-chan. I'm sorry, may I call you Yuki-chan?" He asked me still holding my hand.

"You can call me what you like Kukai-san…Just not Loli-chan, okay?"

"Yessiree Bob!" He salutes me.

"Ehehe! Kukai-kun, you're so funny." I giggled and as I stepped down the bleachers. I nearly fall off the last step, but Kukai-san caught me before I could fall.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Stupid platform shoes!"

"Why don't you take them off then?" He asked me.

"If my dad saw the stains in my socks, I'd be in some deep trouble."

"Why? Does your dad pick out what you where?"

"Yeah. He wants me to dress like my mom used to. Be more lady like, like my mom."

"Used to?" He asked.

"hm? Oh, yeah. My mom passed away when I was only five. She died from cancer."

"I'm so sorry, Yuki-chan."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." I smiled at him.

"You're not bothered by your mothers death?"

"of course I am. I just got over it, unlike my dad. He says I look exactly like my mother. He wants me to be very careful, and not to hurt myself. He doesn't want to lose me like he lost my mom. Same thing over and over, and I tell him I'm not going anywhere. -sighs- It's hard being a trapped daughter and a big sister."

"-laughs- Just tell him you're not a little kid anymore. You can feed, and dress yourself. -laughs-"

"What's so funny Kukai-san?"

"oh I'm sorry. You just pouted and it looked so cute! -laughs-"

"Hm? I did? Ah, my facial expressions like to take control at times. -laughs-" I had noticed Kukai's staring behind me. I turned around.

"Ah! Logan-kun! How'd you find me? -giggles-" I covered my giggle with my finger tips.

"I'm here for soccer practice. What are you doing here, Ai-chan?" He asked staring at Kukai.

"I'm just here to watch the players kick the ball around."

"You like soccer?" Kukai asked.

"Love it!" I answered.

"Why not join the girls team?"

"Can't. Dad won't let me. He thinks it's too dangerous."

"oh…"

"Kukai! Logan! Get down here! It's time for practice!" One of the soccer players shouted at the two boys.

"Coming!" They said in unison.

"I gotta go Yuki-chan. Hope to see you tomorrow!" He said with a wink. I slightly blushed and smiled. He ran down to the field.

"Hey. I gotta go! Talk to you tomorrow, Ai-chan!" He glomps me again.

"o-okay okay! I can't seem to breath, Logan! Go kick the ball!" He let me go.

"-laughs- okay, but you should get home soon. You know how your dad worries."

"Crap! I totally forgot about my brother! See you later!" I ran off to the Elementary school on the left of the middle school and saw my little brother just sitting under a tree all alone.

"I'm so sorry Hiro! I forgot about you! Please forgive me!" He glared at me.

"…You're lucky you cute when you apologize, big sis! Lets go!" He's two years younger than me and he thinks he can boss me around like that? You bet he can! My little brother is a loon! He killed five of our pets so far!

"Bro! Can't you be nice to your sister for once?" He stopped walking to glare at me.

"-sweat drops- Ehehe…forget I asked. So, how was your day?" I asked him.

"eh. Most of the girls here are cute but ain't gots no boobs, the boys are easily jealous, some girls seem to think I'm a sexy bad boy, which I am of course, and some people are afraid of me. I don't' blame them though. I'm the bad ass at that school now! Heh!"

Did he just say what I think he said? I frowned at him and popped him on the mouth.

"Don't you dare say such vile things at your age. Who is teaching you this stuff?"

"WOMAN! I know you ain't just hit me! You better not fall asleep tonight, big sis!"

"ohhhh. I'm sooo scared." I said sarcastically. I wasn't afraid of this shrimp. I could stop him with my index finger. He shouldn't be cussing in the first place!

"-growls-"

"Don't you growl at me! I'll do it again!"

"and I'll slit your throat bitch!"

"-gasp- I'm telling dad!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

"Stop threatening me!"

"stop threatening me!"

"don't you even start!"

"Or what? What you gonna do bout it? Huh? Nuffin! Cuz you a big punk! Afraid to hit you own brother?"

I slapped him across his face.

"Ouch! Damn it! That hurt!"

"You want more? I got more! Just keep talking! Say something else, and you won't be conscious going home today." This here, was my real character.

"-gulp- ah-"

"say something…" I had my fist already balled up just ready to slam his teeth in!

"-sigh-…" He started walking back home again.

By time I finished my meal, I went upstairs to get my school uniformed ironed. My dad followed me up to my room.

"Hmmm… What should you where tomorrow? Ah, how about this, Ai?"

He held out my super frilly botton down top with the school uniform skirt. The skirt was much more frillier than the top, it was scary.

"uh…dad? Can't you pick out the original school uniform for once?"

"oh sweet heart. You don't wanna look like eveyone at the school do you? You will look like a bunch of clones."

"But dad. I wanna wear something that I picked out for once! Please daddy?" I pleased on my knees begging.

"ohh, fine! But make sure its appropriate… I'll be back upstairs to see what you picked out." And he left my room to let me choose what to wear.

"Yes!" I finally get to wear what I want to wear for once.

I went to my closet to see what I could find. I first picked out the regular school uniform bottoms, a red plaid skirt. Then I found a not as frilly long sleeve button down white top. I walk over to my sock drawer to find a pair of light green leg warmers. I found the black tie that goes with my uniform and threw it into the outfit.

It was a little chilly out and I remembered the pink plaid long sleeved sweater my grandmother bought for me on Christmas break. It was really cute and I loved to wear it when it got chilly. There was a knock on my door.

"Are you done with your outfit yet, Ai?" Dad asked through the closed door.

"Yes! You can come in now, dad." The door opened.

My father came over to my bed, where my uniform sat. He put his hand under his chin, thinking, I guessed. He turned to me and I smiled at him.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked him.

"…Aiyuki…" uh oh. He called me by my first name, which is never a good thing.

"…dad, please. Let me pick out my clothes from now on. All the other girls do it. I want to love shopping, just like them."

"But Ai, you've never picked out your own clothes before. I'm worried you might end up looking…" He paused looking for the right word.

"Goofy." He said.

"dad I know how to dress." He looked back at my clothes.

"…not from what _I'm_ looking at."

"Hey! I think that if I didn't have so much frilly clothes in my closet, I'd have more of a choice!" I began to shout.

"…fine…I'll…let you pick out your own clothes from here on out."

"Yesssss!" I cheered.

I was so happy. Dad told me to stop cheering and take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shugo **

**Chara!**

Original story by Peach-Pit

Fan fiction by Yue.40

Please refrain from copying my fan fiction. That means you!

Chapter 2- A change of character

Once I got out the shower, I put on my peach and white lace like night clothes. The seaming on the dress were so delicate, it looked as if it could rip. The bottoms were no different. The shorts were so silky and soft it was like it could slip through your fingers. The dress was more like a top that came to my hips, it had lace at the end of the shorts too.

I let my hair down from the bun I put it in before I took my shower and brushed it gently with my mothers brush that she use to use. It was an old fashioned brush with soft bristles. The handle was golden and the rest was completely white. As I brushed my long dark blue hair, I thought of how annoying it was to keep brushing like this.

"-sighs- I wish I had shorter hair. Then I wouldn't have to deal with all this brushing." I said to myself. I heard a knock at the door.

"Time for bed, Ai." My dad said.

"But it's only 8:30!" I hate my curfew!

"You know you have a hard time sleeping! Now go to bed!" He scared me when he shouted at me.

I thought he'd break something when he got mad. I quickly put my brush down on my vanity dresser, turned my lights off, and hopped into bed.

"Now don't you sneak downstairs to watch Danny Phantom again! You have school tomorrow!" He said through the closed door and walked away when I said "fine".

I rolled over on my left side to try and get comfortable. It wasn't that hard, considering the giant queen sized bed I have. I couldn't sleep, and I wasn't one bit tired. I hated my curfew. I wish I had the courage to confront dad with my complaints.

I started to think about Kukai-san. He played soccer, and I thought that was so cool. I wanted to be like him and Amu-chan. Amu-chan was so out their. I love her style and her attitude. She was one of a kind. My dad would never let me play soccer, though.

"I wish I could be cool like Amu-chan, and play soccer like Kukai-san. That'll never happen though." As I drifted to sleep, I heard a voice.

"Never say never." I ignored it, for I thought it was just my imagination.

"What…the…Holy Crap! Did it just move?" The sight I saw under my pillow was unbelievable.

There on my bed, were four highly decorative eggs. One was yellow and green plaid, with black stars all over it. Another one was pink and black and was designed like a zebra pattern. There was an all white egg that was pure white and had a two yellow wings on the side of it. Then the one that moved was blue, green, and pink, and had music notes on it.

This had to be some kind of weird joke. I am no chicken! I can't lay eggs! Wait, this could be Hiro's doing! I'm gonna pound his teeth in! How dare he play with my mind!

"HIRO!" I said walking out of my room with the green plaid egg in my hand.

I knocked on Hiro's door. All I heard was snoring. I knocked again, and luckily dad had to leave early, so there was just me and the twerp.

"Get up, you stupid BRAT!" I banged on the door once again.

This time it swung open. I saw Hiro with his hair all out of place. He had black circles under his eyes. His voice seemed strained. Now all of a sudden I felt bad for waking him up.

"Ugh!" I said in disgust.

"What the hell is it you whore?"

"…Is this your idea of a joke!" I said holding up the egg to his face, ignoring his insult.

He grimaced, and looked at me like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"…uh…I don't want eggs for breakfast." I cut him off.

"That is NOT what I'm talking about! You put a bunch of weird looking eggs under my pillow, you BRAT!" I took him by the shirt when I said that.

"…why would I put eggs under your pillow?…I know I said I was gonna get you back…but not like that…besides, you know how bad I am with art…and look at that thing…it's…it's pretty." He voice was all groggy and he sounded like an old man.

"…so…you didn't put four pretty eggs under my pillow?" I asked him confused.

"no…and if I did you should be happy, right? I thought you liked pretty stuff."

"I'm more like freaked out that happy right now. I just wanna know why one of them moved." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"well, whatever. You should get ready for school. Since you woke me up I might as well get ready too." Then he closed the door.

I walked back to my room thinking.

'What is all this? If it wasn't Hiro, was it daddy? Maybe they did come from me.' I thought to myself.

I walked in my room and got ready for school. I put on the outfit I picked out yesterday and took out a pair of black strapped up shoes. I was glad I had some pair of shoes that weren't platforms. I took my school bag and was getting ready to go downstairs, but I remembered about the four pretty eggs under my pillow.

'if I leave them here, Hiro might take them. He likes pretty things too.' I thought.

I walked over to my vanity dresser, and opened up the first drawer that held many of my soft silky fabrics. I took like twenty cloths and placed them into my school bag. Then I had to think about it.

'what if I leave my bag somewhere?' I looked around my room for another bag small enough to take to school with me.

I looked in my closet and found a small white backpack with frills and pockets. I unzipped the bag and placed the folded up fabrics into the it. I went over to my bed and took the four eggs that where under my pillow. I gently put each egg in the bag, one by one.

"there! That should do it!" I zipped up the small backpack, and I noticed it had a clip so you can clip it on your belt.

I didn't have a belt on. I walked over to my closet and looked for a belt. I found a white leather belt and quickly put on my waist. I then put the bag on my belt, grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. Hiro was down here before me…and he was watching Power Puff Girls Z.

"what are you watching?" he jumped and quickly turned off the TV.

"nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Do you want breakfast or what?"

"hmmm…Pancakes!" I rolled my eyes again

"You know we don't have any. Pick something else we DO have please." I crossed my arms.

"How bout grits, beacon, and a side of _scrabbled _eggs. -laughs-"

"You said you didn't want any eggs, dork." I walked over to the kitchen and fixed breakfast.

I heard the TV come back on and I heard the little squeaky voices of PPG's (the power puff girls).

"Come and eat your poison, Maxwell! For I've cooked it with all of my sweat and tears!" I said a line from my favorite scene in Task Undecided.

"uh…yeah. I'm coming, just never say that about food."

"You know it's not poison. Now eat up! We got to get to school…well, at least I do." I thought I'd play around with him a bit.

"…I'm not skipping school if that's what your thinking."

"never mind that. Eat your poi- I mean breakfast." I smiled at him.

"…-eats food- …how come your not eating?"

"You kidding? I ain't being poison- I mean…do you know how many calories are in that stuff?" I loved playing with him. He stopped eating completely.

"Stop playing around with me you ugly skunk!" He stared sniffling. He was sensitive when it came to things that could kill you.

"Awwww. There, there. I didn't put any poison in the food. I was just playing with you. Stop crying now. It's ok." I put my arms around him as tears rolled down his cheeks.

I loved it when my little brother cried. He was so cute.

"lets eat up so we can leave." I began to eat my food and Hiro wiped his tears away.

I had dropped Hiro at school and now I'm in my 2nd period class. I hadn't really noticed all of the student in the classroom, but there was one boy in my class who was so beautiful. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin looked so breakable and the way he spoke was like heaven. Everybody called him prince which was pretty much true.

The way he looked was absolutely gorgeous! I squealed under my breath. He looked a lot like the prince from that movie, Under His Wings. He was like the angel from that movie. Someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey- um… Aiyuki-chan?" I turned to see a red faced boy with brown hair and black eyes.

"-giggles- yes? What is it?" I say to him.

"M-my name is, Inari Suzuhiko! And I like very much! Will- will you please go out with me!" He shouted and the whole class could hear him.

My whole face was red as I looked at the young boy. I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't say anything. I opened my mouth, but someone had answered for me.

"She's not interested!" I saw Logan come up from behind me.

"Besides, she hardly knows you. Maybe if you get to know her a bit better, she might think about it. But other than that-" I cut him of cause I could talk for myself.

"Get the stepping." I was still blushing, and I tried to hide it by putting my hands on my cheeks.

The boy sulked and walked back to his seat. All the others tried to get my number by charging my way with a piece of paper.

"Ahh! -gasps-" I felt someone's hand pull me out of the crowd. It couldn't have been Logan because he was trapped in the crowd along with the others.

"Are you alright?" I heard a velvet like voice ask me.

"mmm. Yes, I am fine. I think I hurt my head though." I looked up to find the boy Prince.

"Uh. Hi, my name is, Aiyuki Gintsukiko. What's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is, Tadase Hatori. It's nice to meet you, Aiyuki-chan." He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. Do I really look that delicate to you? Don't answer that.

He knelt down to were I sat on the ground and smiled at me.

"You know we can't stay out in that halls all day, right?" He asked me.

"oh! What should we do about the crowd in there?" I asked tilting my head cutely.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it for you. Just stay behind me." He helped me stand up and he opened the door. I stayed behind him just like he told me to.

"Huh? Wait, where'd she go?" One boy said all confused and stuff.

"You guys need to calm down! You're gonna scare her away!" Hatori-kun said like a brave knight.

"There she is! Get her!" They all ran towards me like an angry mob, except instead of pitch forks and angry faces, their were hearts in there eyes and pieces of paper in there hands.

"RUN!" Hatori-san shouted at me and pushed me down the hallway.

I ran as fast as I could. When I looked back, no one was behind me. I stopped, wondering where Hatori-kun had gone. I heard rumbling which could only be on thing, The Mob! I started to run again when I heard Hatori-kun call my name.

"Aiyuki-chan! Wait for me!" I saw him running my way bringing the mob with him!

"Hurry!" I started running again.

When I saw the crowd gain more speed. I dipped, not even thinking to look back for Hatori-kun. I didn't have the right to get trampled by a crowd of raging fans. My dad won't allow it.

"you gotta be kidding me! Stop doing everything your dad tells you!" I heard a voice say. It had came from my bag of eggs!

I ran to a corner in the hallway as the crowd (and Hatori-san) passed me. I turned around and sighed in relief.

"You should be more confident, Moon-chan." The pink and black zebra egg that was recently in my unzipped white bag, was now floating in front of my face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" It slipped. I swear it.

The egg suddenly cracked open and inside was the most outrageous thing I've ever seen.

"WHAT THE HELL EVEN MORE!" okay, that time I said it on purpose.

What floated in front of me was like a little fairy without wings. It was a small girl that had short pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing tapered denim jeans with a black belt that had a chain hooked to it. She had a sleeveless top that was black and pink with a zebra design. She had a guitar on her back.

"Who- no. What are you?"

"-giggles- I'm your Guardian Character. My name's Ayako!" it even talked to me! What the H E double hockey sticks was going on here!

"You're going to have to be more out there! If you want to stand up to your dad, you got to face THEM!" She pointed in the direction the mob had gone.

"But I can't!" I shouted. I was too nervous and shy to say things to a mob of fans.

"You can do anything when you put your mind to it." She said with a thumbs up and a wink.

"-sigh- I don't-"

"Fine, I'll help you."

All of a sudden I felt my body get a boost of confidence. I don't think I was in control of my body anymore.

"Hey everyone! You're going the wrong way! I'm ova her"

-car screeches-

"Hey guys! She's over here!" A boy shouted.

The mob started running towards me really fast, like a herd of angry bulls. Only they weren't angry, they were more like… determined! I wanted to run for my life, but I wouldn't move! Why wouldn't I move!

"Ai! Run for your life!" I heard Logan-kun, who was trapped in the crowd of fans, say.

""No way, Buster! I'm gonna live like I'm freeeeeeeeeeee- Hahaha. AHHHHHHH!" the crowd had deliberately trampled me! A piece of my outfit was ripped of too! Suddenly, all the others followed, and started ripping my clothes off!

"S-stop that! Hey! Move your hand! H-H-H-HELP!" my confidence was gone for it was over in a corner and floating else where.

"W-wait! Where are you going? Help me!" I felt like crying! My uniform was ruined. My face had marks on it, that I was sure of. And nobody was here to save me from the crowd-gone-mad!

"Yuki-chan! I'm coming! Let me through, darn it!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me!

"Who is that? K-Kukai-kun? Is that you?" By that time, I was already on the ground, being squished and pinched like a bug.

"Yeah, it's me! Grab my hand!" I saw a dirt covered hand reach for me and I grabbed it as soon as possible. Then someone bit me.

"OUCH! Okay, who bit me!" I was pulled out of the crowd, into Kukai-kun's arms. We fell onto the ground while the crowd was still reaching and fighting for the me that wasn't there anymore.

"You okay, Yuki-chan?" He asked me.

"Ah. I'm okay, but I just got bit by some maniac! Ow." I poked at the purplish blackish mark that was left on my forearm.

"Come on. Lets go to the nurse before they notice you're not in that crowd anymore. I have to talk to you also." uh oh. Was that a bad thing?


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo

Chara!

**Original story by Peach-Pit**

**Please refrain from copying my fan fiction. You do and your dead!**

**Chapter 3- The replacement**

**Kukai had taken me to the nurse to have my wounds treated. The nurse let me rest for a while, seeming how exhausted I was. Kukai went to go get a drink and came back with Ayako floating over his shoulder. My eyes bulged.**

"**ah…K-Kukai-kun?" I was getting ready to ask him did he know that Ayako was flying above his right shoulder.**

"**I know….That's what I wanted to talk to you about." As he entered the door, the nurse got up from her desk and said she'd be back in a moment and walked out the door Kukai-kun came in.**

"…**so…do you know who and what this his?" He said, pointing to the small floating fairy now above his head.**

"**Hmm…if I got it correctly the first time…She's is my Guardian Character, right?" I asked him.**

"**Hey! Your catching on pretty quickly!" He playfully tapped my shoulder.**

"**Yeah, but what's it for?" I asked him before turning in the direction of Ayako.**

"**Your Guardian Character is based on the type of person you truly want to be. You'll learn more about them when we visit the garden this afternoon." He said to me.**

"**What's your name Chara-chan?" Kukai-kun asked Ayako.**

"**My name's Ayako. A. Y. A. K. O. Got it memorized?" We laughed at her bossy like attitude.**

"**Well, Ayako. I'm sure you'll get along with the other charas just fine. -winks and thumbs up-" I laughed at Kukai-kun.**

**I realized that I completely forgot about the other eggs in my small pouch. I looked around the room panicked. When I finally noticed the white frilly pouch, it was still clipped on my waist like it was before. I checked inside to find the highly decorative eggs safely still in the pouch. I haven't been paying much attention to the eggs since I got to school.**

"**hey! You have more eggs? Cool! How many do you have?" Kukai-kun asked me.**

"**I have three more left." I stated.**

"**THREE! That's more than Amu-chan has!" I thought to myself, 'Amu-chan had guardian characters also?' **

"**What's at the garden?" I asked.**

"**You'll see this afternoon." He told me.**

**When the bell had rung, Ayako, Kukai-kun, and myself had left the nurses' office. I went to my algebra class and let Kukai-kun go to his Japanese class.**

"**See you in English class, Yuki-chan!" He said to me while running to his next class, which we were already 5 min late for.**

"**See ya, Kukai-kun!" I waved back to him.**

**After algebra, I walked to English. That's the only class me and Kukai-kun had together. I was thankful for that though. Just as I was about to open the door to the class, I was attacked by someone who I **_**thought**_** was a crazed fan or something. It was just Logan-kun. -whew-**

"**LOGAN-KUN! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! You nearly made me have an heart attack!" I shouted at him.**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, Ai. I just wanted a hug. Well, I'm off to class. I'll see you after school maybe." He said walking off to his next class as I opened the door to my English class.**

"**Yuki-chan! Alright! Here, sit next to me!" Kukai-kun said excitedly.**

"**alright…" I say, motioning my way to the seat next to Kukai-kun.**

**The class was getting ready to start. This was the last period of the day and I was excited to get to see this "School Garden" Kukai-kun had told me about. I looked back at him with smiling eyes, only to notice a floating pouting guardian chara flying in front of me with her arms crossed.**

"**GAH! Ayako! Get back in your egg! People will see-"**

"**Ordinary humans can't see us, Dunce!" She shouted at me.**

"**Oh, sorry. Did I forget to tell you that?" Kukai-kun asked**

"**uh YEAH!" He glanced at Nadeshiko-san, who was in **_**all **_**of my classes.**

"**He, Nadeshiko. Look who has **_**four**_** charas." He whispered.**

"**oh wow. **_**four? Really?**_** I've never heard of someone with**_** four**_** charas." She said to both me and Kukai-kun.**

"**-laughs- It's not really all **_**that**_** great. I mean, you wake up to see **_**four**_** wacky looking eggs under your pillow. I thought my brother tried to pull a fast one on me, but he said he didn't do it so-"**

"**Wait. You told your brother about the charas?" Nadeshiko asked.**

"**no. I asked him if he put some strange looking eggs under my pillow to make me think I laid them, that's all." I answered. **

"**oh…Hard to believe he could see them though." Kukai-kun said.**

"**Yeah." Says Nadeshiko-san. And there the conversation ended as class stared.**

**Class ended before it even stared. Kukai-kun had told me to meet him at the school entrance. I was waiting and that's when I run into Logan-kun…again.**

"**Logan-kun. Where in heavens name did you come from?" I asked, ever so curiously.**

"**I left my notebook inside. I gotta go sniff it out." He said as he ran back into the school. Two guys fell into each other as Logan-kun ran by and laughed.**

"**-laughs- Looks like they're really **_**into**_** each other! -laughs" He said. Logan-kun could be such a comedian at times. **

**I turned around to notice Kukai-kun come up behind me. He must have run here because he was out of breath.**

"**-pants- Okay! Follow me!" He said.**

**He lead me to a beautiful glass garden that I've never seen before on the campus. It had many flowers and it was really a glass house. I couldn't believe he was letting me inside of this beautiful glass palace! When we entered I heard voices coming from an area in the glass house. When I turned the corner with Kukai-kun I saw Amu-chan, Nadeshiko-chan, The Prince, and one I haven't yet met. She seemed younger than me though.**

"**Oh, It looks like Souma-kun brought us a visitor. Hello friend. You're Aiyuki Gintsukiko, correct?" Prince said smiling at me and Kukai-kun.**

"**Yes! I'm Aiyuki! Nice to see you all!" I bowed my head.**

"**It is very nice to finally meet you." Prince said.**

"**Hi there! I'm Yaya!" The pigtailed girl stood and waved childishly.**

**She was adorable yet a bit hyper. It made me wonder what all this was once I noticed all of the mini characters.**

"**So you ALL have shugo chara? So cute!" I squealed and took a seat next to Kukai-kun.**

**((This is all I've written and I don't plan on writing more unless it gets popular and such. I doubt it will. It's and old story and I hope you liked what little of it you've read. Review if you liked it and if there are enough I may continue to write it. Also I wrote this before I read and watched the entire Shugo Chara anime so of course I now know that Amu-chan has 4 shugo chara and that Nadeshiko is really Nadehiko. I've seen the whole anime…okay not really but I have read the whole manga!))**


End file.
